Lo siento
by Naranja de fresa
Summary: Pero mírala, ahí está en el balcón, parece inquieta . Si tanto me odia porque aun utiliza esa vieja camiseta que le regale.-¿Que desea majestad ?-Mentiría al afirmar que no estoy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando está posando esos preciosos ojos azules en mí.


Aun no sé por qué Bonnibel me mando esta carta , que desea ahora con esto, ¿No tuvo ya bastante?

Ahora que ya soy casi feliz… aún recuerdo el primer día que la conocí, me dio una lata de sopa de pollo , la cual mejoro mi estado de salud . Todavía tengo un leve recuerdo del sabor de sus labios , del cosquilleo que sentía cuando sus manos acariciaban mi cintura , sus ojos de sorpresa cuando , aun sabiendo que iría todas las noches ,aparecía en su balcón y sobretodo me acuerdo de la felicidad que me causaba estar cerca suya .

Pero todo cambio cuando decidió que yo era su problema.

No llego a comprender la intención de esta carta , en todo Ooo corre el rumor de que ella y Finn son pareja , una pareja muy dulce por cierto , para que necesitara verme la señorita perfecta .

Oh ya lo sé , para decirme mentiras , mentiras y solo mentiras

He leído la carta tantas veces como mi edad.

"Marceline , necesito que vengas a mi habitación esta noche . Es un asunto urgente , tengo que verte una vez más "

¿Tengo que verte una vez más? Querrás decir tengo que rechazarte una vez más, parece ser que no le basta con una sola, o quizás quiere invitarme a su magnífica boda con Finn.

Pero mírala, ahí está en el balcón, parece inquieta . Si tanto me odia porque aun utiliza esa vieja camiseta que le regale.-¿Que desea majestad ?-Mentiría al afirmar que no estoy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando está posando esos preciosos ojos azules en mí.

-Marceline….te estaba esperando pasa, estaremos más cómodas dentro –

-Vaya princesita , tu habitación sigue igual de rosa que de costumbre ,bueno¿ me llamaste para….?

-¿te puedes enamorar de alguien al que odias?

-Princesa ¿se ha enamorado usted del rey hielo? -Creo que no está de humor para chistes con la cara que me acaba de poner , al asunto y juicio-Bonnibel , no lo se , nunca te he odiado.-por una vez en mi vida voy a intentar decirle toda la verdad sobre lo que siento y tragarme mi ego –ni si quiera cuando me pediste que no volviera a colarme en tu habitación en medio de todo el dulce reino .-

Puede que aun sienta algo por mi , ese leve sonrojo la delata.

-Marceline …deberías odiarme , te hice daño –oh venga princesa no llores, nunca soporte que tus ojos perdieran su belleza .

-No tanto – Intento parecer lo más relajada posible flotando por encima de su cama rosa y con una voz suave y tranquila, hace rato que paro de mirarme para sentarse de espaldas a mi en el filo de la cama

-Marcy lo arruine todo , era feliz contigo , pero me dio miedo, no sabia que hacer , no había segundo en que no pensara en ti , y me asuste …-Me había prometido no hacer nada de nuevo con ella , pero esa chica estaba siendo mi mayor debilidad .

Con sigilo, mientras pronunciaba lo que parecía ser una disculpa entre cortada por el llanto ,me acerque a ella , mis brazos la rodearon suavemente y apoye mi cabeza en su obro , intentando ser lo mayor reconfortarle posible.

Nada más tocarla note como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza , su voz disminuyo paulatinamente hasta transformarse en un susurro casi inaudible . –Princesa , lo nuestro ya es pasado , ahora debes de ser feliz con Finn- Esta situación acabaría con migo .

-¿Con finn? Por que con el –

-Es de lo único en que se habla en todo el reino ,de tu romance con el – Hablar de este tema se me hacia muy incómodo y ella lo noto a la perfección

-No hay nada con el , ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en ti.-

Muevo una de mis manos hacia su cara y la giro con toda la suavidad que se puede tener , mis ojos miran a los suyos y casi sin pensarlo poso un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado Bonnible asi que… –

Y sin poder terminar la frase sus labios vuelven a tener contacto con los míos en un beso tranquilo pero lleno de sentimientos.

-Lo siento Marcy-

-Para con las disculpas princesita –

En momentos como estos es donde me doy cuenta de lo fácil que soy de convencer, sobre todo si es ella quien lo hace. La quiero y no pienso volver dejarla escapar .


End file.
